The present invention is for method and apparatus for making a product from wastes from forestry, small pieces and similar things. The so obtained product takes the shape of a log.
The felling of trees causes large quantities of wastes, mainly branches and tops. To a certain extent there are also twigs, bark, parts of roots and unintentionally left over bigger parts of trees included in what is called wastes. It is desirable that these wastes from forestry are taken care of as far as possible and used, primarily as fuel.
The heretofore mainly used method for utilising the wastes is that they are gathered into huge, long piles for drying and thereafter are picked up by a truck or other vehicle. After being transported to a collecting centre they are disintegrated by cutting or other method. There is in many cases another transport to the place where the burning takes place. This method brings with it the transportation of large volumes and often in several laps with reloading in between. Further, there are often large quantities of needles and other small parts on the ground where the heaps have been. These residues remain on the spot when the wastes are picked up and have to be spread out or taken care of in another way before the ground can be prepared.
It is also know to compress the material in pressing machinery after it has been gathered, which process gives rectangular bales having sides one meter or more in length. Large presses are necessary in order to achieve sufficient pressing force and the compression may only be done in stationary equipment which causes a great need for transportation. The so obtained bales are large and ungainly which give rise to certain difficulties during the further handling.
The present invention is for method and apparatus for the production of a product from forestry wastes, small pieces and the like.